You are my home
by BubblesThePowerPunk
Summary: This is a songfic for my story Friends or Frenimies this story will end up having a few Minior Story alerts, and I it will probaly have two to three chapters : .
1. Chapter 1

_A/N – Hello my acquaintances, as I said on the information of this story it has MINOR SPOILER ALERTS! Theses minor things are not game changers in the story just things that will come in time in the story. Any who, I used the song "**you are my home"** from scarlet pumpernickel the brother/sister version. The parts in Italics lyrics, So on with the story. Oh if you haven't read Friends or Frenimes it is very possible you will understand this song story but I am kinda biyst since its my story so read it anyways._

* * *

Gotham City

February 2, 2010

20:00

Trinity's P.O.V

_There is a child inside my heart tonight._

_No one can see that child but you._

_If I hold on to you too tight_

_You understand you hold me two._

"Trinity, its time go get going, we will visit soon I promise." Mr. Bruce said as he placed his hands on my shoulder. I looked over to Dick who's hand was still clinching my hand. A single tear ran down my cheek and almost froze before splashing against the small blanket of snow on the Wayne's private plane runway.

I felt as if I was a six year old again going to my first day of Ms. Lawrence's first grade class leaving Dick's side because he was in Ms. Ekblad's first grade class, then and again that was for several hours not several months.

"Its only for a while, afterword we will be closer because of it." Dick said having noticed my drifting mind. I said the same thing to him that day. I wrapped my arms around him and dug my head into his shoulder wishing that I didn't have to leave.

More than likely my squeeze suffocated him but he just clung to me as well. His hand made small circles on my back trying to console me. After a few minutes I looked up into his deep blue eyes that I could tell where about to spill over with tears.

"If we where any closer we would be Siamese Twins." I said making both of us laugh threw our short breaths. Then I took a deep breath in and turned to face Mr. Bruce, tears still fell from my eyes and I walked over to hug him.

He then bent down kissing the top of my forehead, "It won't be as bad as you think I promise," He whispered grabbing both of my shoulders before pulling me into another hug. I took a deep breath before grabbing my old Jessie Doll (a/n- Yes she is a toy story fan like most born in that era.) I walked up to the door of the plane and looked back before stepping on to the small air craft saying goodbye to who I used to be.

* * *

Gotham City

February 3, 2010

01:00

Richard 'Dick' Grayson's P.O.V

_You are the one who reaches threw the dark._

_When I'm afraid you warm the air._

_And when I close my eyes to sleep_

_You are my peace_

_You are my prayer._

Five hours, it has only been five hours and yet I feel like it has been a life time. I lie in my bed flipping threw a scrapbook she had made of us. Each picture brought back a different memory that was painful in a different way. One of the first was of us at the circus; although I had a smile on my face you could see that I was sad.

I remember the day so well, it felt as if I was in a black whole and the death of my parents just played on repeat mocking me. Then at one point everything stopped and I felt something warm grab my hand and whisper "It's in the past Dick". I thought for the longest time I thought the voice was that of my mothers but now I know it was Trinity.

Next was one of us earlier in the day when I was first sent home from school for fighting some jerk that made fun of Trinity. Although the photo itself didn't show it later that day while awaiting the anger of Bruce she sat next to me. She didn't have to be there but she knew I was dreading the confrontation and just having here there was enough to calm my never resting nerves.

I rolled over to my back staring at the ceiling and placing the scrap book on my nightstand as I closed my eyes only one name, one face, one laugh, one person crossed my mind. Trinity Anya Hale.

* * *

_You are my home,_

_You make me strong,_

_And in this world of strangers I belong to someone._

_You are all I know._

_You'll all I have, I won't let go._


	2. Chapter 2

Airplane/ Gotham General Hospital

February 14, 2010

16:00

Trinity's P.O.V

_Others may leave, but you will still be there _

_Touching the tears that fill my eyes_

I waited with baited breath as I sat in my oversized airplane chair. I rolled my thumbs away from me then towards me. After a few minutes a single tear feel from my eye. I went to wipe it but another fallowed. I threw my head into my hands and wept.

The Airplane landed on top of the hospital and I almost sprinted into the building. Before I reached room 194 where I was headed Grayson stepped in front of me. His arms wrapping around my shoulders and pulling me tight into his chest as I continued to weep.

There were others there but as time progressed one by one they left us alone. Sitting in one of the many chairs used to make people feel comfortable about horrible situations.

He pulled me off his shoulders wiping my eyes before letting me fall back down to his shoulder.

* * *

Gotham General Hospital

February 14, 2010

16:00

Dick's P.O.V

_When I am lost, you are my light__  
__You are the love that never dies_

I should have paid better attention, I should have never chased after him. This was my fault all of it. Why did I have to be so stupid? What had I done? What if he didn't recover? What if by my own stupid decision I killed the batman? Well truly I would have killed more than just the batman I would kill everything he stood for. I would have killed not only the mask but the man. The man who took me after my parents died.

Just then I saw Trinity running down the hall. I pulled her into my chest. Her eyes where bloodshot with tears as she wrapped her hands around my back for security, I held tighter tears falling out of my own eyes.

"It's okay," I told her although truly it was a reminder to myself more than her. I watched her threw out the night and at some point began to think of what would happen without her. If I had no one I had to protect if I was aloud to wallow in self pity.

It dawned on me then that she is what kept me sane she was the light at the end of every dark tunnel. She is the one who would love me no matter what horrible thing I did.

* * *

_You are my home_  
_You make me strong_  
_And in this world of strangers_  
_I belong to someone_  
_You are all I know_  
_You're all I have_  
_I need you so_


End file.
